


Let's play a love game

by MissRaven90



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaven90/pseuds/MissRaven90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's going to a trip, which is supposed to be fun, but then he meets Zayn. Things are getting interesting up to the point where Harry realizes that Lou (Zayn's sort-of-boyfriend) reveals his dark side and forces everybody to play a game, in which he's the one to make rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a love game

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all I want to thank D. & E. for their support :)
> 
> Secondly, I hope you understand this is a work of fiction, so although I've written it, I don't think that my characters behave like this in the real life.
> 
> Thirdly, this is a gay smut, so if your not into this kind of things, you'd better leave for your own good.
> 
> I highly appreciate a constructive criticism, so all comments will be more than welcomed :)

            Harry has never really felt the need to define his sexual preferences because he was quite sure he liked girls or at least that’s what he was trying to prove himself while dating his high school sweetheart... Of course he was attracted to boys as well, but in a non – sexual way. In his case, it was all about the beauty of their perfectly shaped bodies, the way their muscles trembled during physical activity and yeah... it was totally non – sexual and platonic. Obviously, he wasn’t gay because he has never actually made out with a guy, despite one time when he got really wasted and was kissed by a boy who was even more drunk. The kiss was rather sloppy and quick, so this doesn’t count, right? But since he saw this gay porn his friend sent him in an e-mail as a joke, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The image of two handsome boys having probably the time of their lives, was still vivid in his mind causing his cock to twitch at the mere thought of it. His hand was involuntarily heading to his cock when he suddenly looked in the mirror, only to see his cheeks blushing and his eyes darkening with lust...

“Calm down, Haz. It’s not the time to think about it” he reprimanded himself. He knew that in less than one hour all his family and friends will be there to celebrate his seventeenth birthday and although he wasn’t in the mood, he didn’t want to disappoint his mother Anne and sister Gemma, who has just got back from London in order to “bring a special gift to her cute little bro” as she put it. And just like that he was brought back to Earth from the heights of his wild imagination. He took one last glance at his reflection and nodded his head with appreciation because he was looking surprisingly handsome, so he thought to himself “Maybe the party won’t be such a waste of time after all”. Then he gracefully turned around and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

***

The party was over for more than an hour now, but Harry was unable to move from the couch and was still staring at the envelope placed in his hands. Gemma’s special gift was probably the best one, he had ever received in his entire life... He was reading the words over and over again because he thought it’s some kind of mistake, but the invitation had his name written on it and everything made perfect sense now... Of course he could’ve expected something like that from her, she was always spontaneous when it comes to trips, but this?! This was more than he could’ve imagined. He, Harry Edward Styles was going on a trip to one of the most popular ski resorts in France for one week of pure fun and total freedom. Meeting new people won’t be a problem since he’s always been a rather outgoing person, so wild parties and maybe even a winter love are more than probable.

“Time to make some preparations” he said loud enough to hear his sister and mother laughing in the kitchen.

“Honey, it’s almost 1am. Can we please take care of it when we wake up in the morning?” asked Anne with a cheerful smile.

“Our Haz can’t wait to go a bit wild, I guess” Gemma added almost sarcastically, but he knew she was happy for him. “Just what you need, Haz” she whispered while kissing his cheek.

***

            His stay at the ski resort was slowly coming to its end and Harry couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment creeping in the back of his mind. Of course he had a great time skiing downhill with startling speed and obviously he was adored by the majority of girls, but this, as he found out, was not exactly what he expected... He could’ve had everything he wanted just by saying the word, but one thing was out of his reach. He wanted this thing so bad that his whole body ached when he thought of it. One word, four letters - this was enough to bring him on his knees begging for mercy. Zayn. This was the reason of his misery and constant inner struggle. “Zayn” he whispered to himself lying in bed, feeling both pleasure and pain. “I knew you were trouble when you walked in” he hummed silently and then laughed at the accuracy of these words. After all, taking into consideration his current situation, Zayn was his weakness and he could swear to God he was nothing but trouble to Harry, especially with Lou watching Haz from the distance. When he first saw Zayn, it was like a dream, as cheesy as it sounds, it was like a bolt out of the blue. He was just standing near the bus, slowly dragging on a cigarette and talking to a bunch of cheerful girls. His black hair was carefully arranged into a quiff with a bit of gel, making him look both a little rebellious and sexy. Although his face was covered with stubble, Harry was able to trace his perfect and strong jawline. Moreover, his skinny jeans, fitted white T-shirt and black leather jacket made him look like a Greek god and Harry was absolutely overwhelmed with Zayn’s handsomeness. But the most beautiful thing about this eighteen-year-old boy was his eyes. Those warm hazel marvels were looking straight in Harry’s direction and then something like a amused smirk appeared on Zayn’s mouth. Suddenly, he put out his cigarette with sole of his shoe and walked over to Haz.

“Hey, I’m Zayn” he said casually and Harry tried really hard not to grin at him like a madman.

“Harry, I’m Harry, but you can call me Haz” the curly boy responded and gave him a shy smile.

“Nice to meet you Harry. So tell me what brings you here?”

“Ehm... You know, the usual stuff, I like skiing and partying, so my sis bought this trip to me as a birthday present”

“A birthday boy, that’s something new” said Zayn while clearly checking him out as Harry’s cheeks were blushing.

“Zayn! Zayn! Zaynie! Come here would you?!”

“Oh shit” Zayn mumbled under his breath, “Listen man, I’ve got to go, but I’ll talk to you later, ok?” and just like that he was gone.

Harry turned around to see who the fuck was brave enough to talk to Zayn like that and he was pretty surprised at the view before him. Zayn was standing with his head hung while some dainty lad was probably telling him off, judging by his annoyed tone of voice and Harry already knew these two were a package deal...

***

            Few days after their first encounter, Zayn actually kept his promise and talked to Harry not only once but even more than twice, but he rarely seemed relaxed especially when the other guy was around. To be honest, Harry wasn’t pleased either because he suddenly realized that all he wants is Zayn and he’ll do anything to be alone with him just for a moment. He needed to figure out his feelings and that’s why he suggested to his newly met friends to go to a club and have a little party before they leave home. When the evening came, he couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn and suddenly he found himself pondering on two of them having sex, it was a very arousing thought, making his head dizzy with excitement. Everybody seemed carefree and playful, so before Harry could even noticed he was more than tipsy. He needed some personal space and the club was too stifling. Just as he was heading to the entrance, he saw a guy entering the smaller room, which happened to be something like meeting hall and Harry decided that he might as well go there himself. He felt relieved when the room proved to be more quiet and almost abandoned place.

“Who’s there?” a voice asked, a voice that Harry was already accustomed to, “It’s Zayn’s voice” Haz thought and his heart suddenly skipped a beat as he couldn’t believe his own luck.

“It’s me Zayn”

“Haz, good to see you man. Come over here, sit down with me. Gosh I’ve got a terrible headache. I actually might have gone too far with this drinking game I played with Lou”

“Lou?” Harry asked, although he knew Zayn was talking about the blue-eyed guy who was telling Zayn off the other day.

“Yeah, he’s my best friend and I always have a blast with him, but he tends to be a little bit possessive, especially now when I’ve met new people. He thinks I’m going to leave him on his own, but that’s not true, I love him, man. He’s like my bro.”

“Oh, I get you. So he doesn’t like me much? You know, since we hang out very often lately” asked Harry not sure if this time he wants to know the answer.

“No, I don’t think so. He’s rather curious of you. I told him everything I know, but he insisted on meeting you personally in more favourable circumstances. Haz do you have any painkillers with you?” – Zayn’s voice was weak and flat.

“Sorry mate. I’m not that well-equipped. But I know what can make you feel better” said Harry as his voice started to tremble a bit. Despite the fact that the room was in semi-darkness he saw Zayn’s brow has arched in question. “I don’t mean anything inappropriate, I’m just good at giving massage and if you relax a bit, I’m sure the pain will go away as well”.

Zayn’s hesitation didn’t last long as he patted the chair next to him. Harry sat down and gestured Zayn to turn around, which the latter done in less than a minute. His heart was beating fast as he started to press his slender fingers against the muscles of Zayn’s back.

“That feels so good” Zayn muttered. “Yeah Haz, you’re almost there. Right here.” Harry felt familiar heat spreading across his lower belly and before he could think straight about the consequences of his actions, his hands slipped under Zayn’s T-shirt caressing his bare back. He had warm and smooth skin, so nice in touch and as he was analyzing all of the possibilities, he heard Zayn’s saying “Haz, what the fuck you think you’re doing?”

This was enough for him to cool down, “Sorry Zayn, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It’s just that your clothes are not helping me to make you more relaxed” Harry sounded so apologetic as if he’d been caught red-handed.

“So you think I should take them off? Is that what you’re suggesting?” Zayn said with a little laugh. Harry felt his whole body was burning right now, like it was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t make a sound, his mind was full of images, dirty images. Zayn’s naked body against his own, his hands wrapped around Harry’s cock while his own lips will be sucking dark marks on Zayn’s neck.

“Haz? You’re here? Hey man it’s time to come back to Earth” Zayn’s voice was inaudible among these noisy thoughts. Then, he heard a slight cough in the corner of the room, just next to the door. Zayn’s body stiffened under his hands and he knew Zayn wasn’t the one who coughed, it was Lou. He seemed furious when he saw Hazza’s hands under Zayn’s shirt, but Harry found himself unable to remove them from Zayn’s back.

“Zayn, I think it’s high time you go to the bar and order yourself a glass of water while I will be having a little chat with your friend, but I want you to come back here love, we need to make some things clear” Lou’s voice was unnaturally calm. Zayn didn’t take long to get up, smooth down his clothes and leave when Harry realized he was left all by himself with the other guy.

“So, you two are really close, aren’t you? You get on really well as far as I can see, Mr. Styles”

“How do you know my name?” Haz asked a little bit shocked.

“Well, I have my sources. But this is not what I want to talk about, Harry. You know, I thought you’re smarter than that. I though you’ve already noticed that I’m a possessive boyfriend and I don’t like sharing Zayn with anyone else” – a note of irritation was revealing in Lou’s voice as he continued his speech.

“Zayn’s your boyfriend?!” this time Harry was even more surprised as if he’d just earned a slap across his face.

“Well, to be honest, he’s more of my human sex toy or fuck buddy rather than an actual boyfriend. You know, if you’re a couple you usually go to the cinema to see romantic movies or do all those cute coupley things like hugging and buying each other presents. Me and Zayn, we only fuck from time to time, but this is probably the best sex I’ve ever had in my life. He’s awesome at giving head, you should try him”.

“What?! Dude, I’m not like that. I like Zayn, but I won’t make him to give me a fucking blowjob” – Harry’s face was burning now with anger and embarrassment.

“Ok, I won’t insist, but you’re missing out on a lot of good fun, love” – said Lou and Harry could swear to God, he was having a smug smirk all over his face.

Then Zayn come back and Lou was suddenly silent, his blue eyes staring right in Harry’s green, this was unbearable because he knew how Haz is feeling now, this was his little psychological fight to see who’s stronger. Zayn tried to somehow fit in this awkward situation around him, when Lou said to him “Oh for fuck’s sake, just sit down, you’re making me dizzy when you wander about like this. Anyway, I’m going back to the hotel, since I guess you don’t need me here, do you?” Lou asked rhetorically, already knowing Zayn’s answer.

“You can stay Lou, if you want to” Haz couldn’t believe his own ears, Zayn sounded so submissive as if he was afraid.

“Nah, I’ll go. He’s too polite to do anything with you tonight, so I can relax and go to sleep” Lou said while standing up from his chair. Harry was sitting now in front of Zayn with backrest of the chair against his own belly. Not that he wanted to switch his position, but he was rather forced by Lou who insisted to talk to him face to face, staring into Hazza’s eyes to make his message more clear.

Haz was too overwhelmed with his thoughts considering his present situation to notice that Lou actually didn’t leave the room, sitting behind Harry on the edge of the chair pressing his torso against Harry’s back. Only when Haz felt warm breath on his ear, he finally realized this, most probably, wasn’t a coincidence. He met Zayn’s worried look just before his Greek god mouthed “I’m sorry”. He couldn’t move, it was impossible to escape this madness, so he’d just decided to let go, he gave up and waited for Lou to make his first move.

“You’re such a good lad Harry. Nice little body that you’re hiding under those sweaters, don’t you think Zayn?” Lou said while taking of Harry’s sweater. He felt cold breeze against his skin, which make him shiver. “Oh our Curly Boy is feeling cold. We should warm him up just a little bit”. Lou’s hands were now touching Hazza’s chest making little circles, tracing the lines of his ribs, digging into the skin covered now with goosebumps. He felt the wetness of Louis’ lips going down from his jawline to his neck only to suck bruises he won’t be able to cover tomorrow. Harry looked at Zayn’s face and he gasped because his friend was watching him with eyes darkened with lust, licking his perfect lips and looking really thirsty. Then he heard a low moan coming surprisingly from his own throat as Lou bit the skin on his left shoulder. Zayn opened his mouth to protest when he saw Lou’s hand heading to Harry’s crotch, but he remained silent as he heard loud whimpers sounding almost like an invitation.

“Lou, can I?” Zayn said hesitantly and Harry hadn’t had the slightest idea what Zayn’s asking for.

“Of course baby. You need to show our angel what he’s missing”, he said while bending forward next to Harry’s arm to place a wet kiss on Zayn’s eager mouth. Harry involuntarily rocked his hips against Lou’s hand making the other boy smirk as his lips went back to Harry’s ear whispering “Someone can’t wait for his present, steady boy, you need to be patient. Stand up Harold, I can’t make Zayn suck you off while you’re sitting with your dick glued to this fucking chair”.

He didn’t even know why, but did as he was told, Lou’s voice was making him nervous and hesitant, but he couldn’t refuse to obey.

“Good boy, now I’m going to take off your pants, so hold still unless you want me to punish you. Zayn please show him why I’m so possessive about you, show him what drives me mad, I want him to realize how much you mean to me. But enough talking let’s get to work”.

“Zayn, you don’t have to do this.” Harry moaned when his cock was finally free and throbbing against his belly.

“What do you mean he doesn’t have to do this, Styles?” Haz heard Lou’s hissing. “Of course he will do this, he wants to please me that’s why he obeys my orders, he’s my little slut, aren’t you Zaynie?”

“Yeah, Lou I am, I am all yours and I will obey” – Zayn’s voice was almost inaudible

“See Styles, that’s the kind of attitude I like, don’t make it difficult for him or you’ll see me fucking him so hard, he’ll be screaming and crying as I’ll be tearing him apart, is that what you want?”

“No, please don’t hurt him” – Harry heard himself pleading, not able to stand up to someone so dominant as Lou

“Then shut up Haz and let Zaynie fuck you with his mouth, he’s such a nice cock sucker”

Harry gasped as Zayn’s mouth was finally wrapped tightly around his cock, the warmth and wetness of it was driving Harry crazy. His moans were loud and nasty.

“Fuck Zayn, this feels so good”, he groaned as Zayn flicked his tongue over the sensitive head of Harry’s dick. He was really thorough licking and sucking so hard that his cheeks were hollow as Harry poked his finger only to feel his cock filling Zayn’s mouth so nicely.

“Zayn, this is not enough and you know that” Lou’s voice was getting impatient. And suddenly Zayn started to deepthroat Harry, which made his eyes water at the unbearable effort. At first he choked a bit and he was dribbling, but three seconds later he was already gracefully sucking Hazza’s cock, his nose touching Harry’s belly.

“Good boy, don’t you think?” Lou’s voice against his ear shook Harry out of his fantasy. “Look you made him cry with this big dick of yours. But I can tell you he loves it, I can see this in his fucking eyes. He’s such a slut for me sucking your fat cock” Don’t you think I should reward him somehow?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked not sure if he wants to hear the answer

“Oh I’ll give him a reward he deserves for wanting to fuck someone like you” and suddenly Harry felt Lou’s erection right against his ass pushing him forward, which made him fuck Zayn’s mouth with his cock. Lou was rocking his body against Hazza’s back while his hands were keeping steady Zayn’s head in front of Harry’s dick.

“You’re a dirty little whore, Zayn Malik. You will be fucked in your fucking mouth by your favourite cock, let’s see how well will you handle this my love”.

Harry didn’t want to hurt Zayn, but he found himself unable to move, imprisoned between Lou’s body and Zayn’s mouth, so once again he decided to let go. He felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure as he fucked Zayn’s mouth harder and harder, his movements getting sloppier and irregular. He could hear Zayn’s crying, but there was nothing he could do about it apart from focusing on his own orgasm to end Zayn’s suffering. Lou’s still pushing his hard cock against Hazza’s ass, speeding up the rhythm of their joined movements. This was already too much for Harry, who clenched his fingers firmly in Zayn’s hair as he came, whimpering and moaning as his come hit Zayn’s swollen throat. He looked down at Zayn to make sure his pretty boy is ok, but Zayn was such a mess, his face covered in Hazza’s come and his own tears. He’s trembling, barely able to catch a breath, like he’s suffocating. However, before Haz is able to help him to get up extending his hand, Lou is already beside Zayn cooing and kissing his wet cheeks.

“Look what you’ve done!!!” Lou was definitely furious. “My baby is crying because of you, you’re no good to him so stay away”

“Zayn, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Harry’s unable to think of a better way to apologize.

“That’s enough, get the hell out of here” said Lou and he wasn’t joking. So Harry just pulled up his tight jeans and walked out of the meeting hall wishing he hadn’t entered this fucking room.

“This is so messed up. I need to talk to Zayn. I have to apologize” Hazza’s head was full of images again, but this time he wished he could forget and stop thinking… He was sure that he surely won’t be able to sleep, he needed to figure things out with Zayn as soon as possible, but he knew one thing for sure, next time he’ll make sure Lou’s not around. This won’t be the last memory of him that Zayn is going to remember for the rest of his life…

***

 Next day, he was woken up by a pounding headache, which was surely a result of his excessive drinking and sleepless night. He felt like a shit, especially when he realized what happened yesterday between him and Zayn. How was he supposed to apologize for something like that?! He couldn’t think of any right words to say and “I’m sorry” wasn’t enough to justify his behaviour. He sit on the bed and checked the time on his mobile phone, it was already 11 am., so the breakfast was probably over, but he wasn’t particularly worried about missing it because at least he didn’t need to confront Lou and Zayn until he figured out the best way to deal with this awkward situation. He got up to take a shower, so he went to bathroom suddenly facing the mirror, undoubtedly his appearance was matching his mood, he was an utter mess.

“You are a fucking bastard, Haz” he said to himself “How could you do that to Zayn?! Who gave you the right to hurt him like that?!” he was almost screaming at the blurred reflection as he heard himself sobbing.

He stepped under the shower and then immediately huddled up on its floor, allowing warm water to splash over his brown curls and naked body. He felt like he’d been sitting there forever when he finally decided it’s high time to come out because his body was fucking freezing.  While putting on some clean clothes, he realized that Lou wouldn’t be around Zayn, as he was going on a shopping spree with some girls to the nearby town. “Louis is such a great adviser when it comes to clothing, his sister is a fashion designer, so he’d learned a lot from her” – Zayn’s voice was ringing in Harry’s troubled mind. Harry made a mental note to thank those girls later as he was already heading to Zayn’s room in order to talk about yesterday’s events. He breathed in deeply as he knocked on the door waiting for an invitation to come in, he had never been so nervous in his entire life. While musing on his apologies, he noticed that door had been slightly open for a minute or two, so he braced himself and then just walked into the room.

Zayn was sitting on his bed, not even looking in Harry’s direction, his eyes glued to the TV while he was flicking through the channels. His behaviour only made Harry more restless, but he cleared his throat and then using his most polite tone of voice said:

“Zayn, I know you probably don’t want to see me again and I understand that, but please can we at least talk about last night, so I won’t feel so guilty about it?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever” Zayn’s voice was so unemotional that Haz was suddenly startled. “So what exactly do you want me to say? That I forgive you because you didn’t want to do this, but you had to because it was something Lou wanted you to do? Well, I’m sorry but I can’t say those words to you.”

“Why Zayn? I really didn’t mean to hurt you, you know, I’d never do that if it wasn’t for Lou and his fucking game”

“You knew, I’m kind of taken, you saw Lou being jealous, so why the hell did you insisted on seeing me?”

“It’s not fair Zayn. Why do you blame me for the whole situation?!” Harry felt his eyes were already pricking. “I can’t believe you’re ok with how’s Lou been treating you”

“You know nothing about me and Lou, so don’t pretend to be a fucking expert” Zayn abruptly replied.

Finally his eyes were looking straight into Harry’s, but this time they weren’t warm and hazel as usual. This time his eyes were furiously starring into the green eyes of the curly-haired boy, which made Harry feel nauseous. He swallowed hard and tried not to pay attention to the growing lump in his throat. Before he was actually able to speak again, Zayn got up and was moving towards Harry, who couldn’t take his eyes off his friend’s body. “So gorgeous, so perfect, so smooth” Haz wanted to kiss it, touch it, bite it. Zayn was looking extremely good in a white tank top and loose black basketball shorts, exposing his muscular calves. Harry couldn’t think straight seeing Zayn’s getting even more hot with all the fury and anger written all over his face, so he was taken aback as Zayn pushed him hard against the wall.

“What’s your problem mate?!” Haz screamed just before Zayn’s mouth was crushing his own with a passionate kiss. He was breathless and his eyes were wide open in a genuine surprise at this irrational behaviour, but he wasn’t pushing him away, just the opposite, he twined his arms tightly around Zayn’s waist, which caused Zayn to let out a low growl of appreciation for Harry’s commitment. But just as Harry started to enjoy this unexpected outburst of passion, he felt a painful bite on his lower lip that made him bump his head against the wall.

“What the fuck Zayn?” He hissed while wiping trickles of blood off his swollen lips

“You ask me what the fuck?” Zayn was almost laughing at Hazza’s reaction. “Baby you’ve fucked my mouth hard with your cock, so I think you deserve a little bit of pain as a reward for making my throat sore. You shouldn’t be here, but I’m glad you came. I can show you how much you’re turning me on with these full lips of yours, lovely dimples and your perfect body. I swear if I wasn’t with Lou, I could fuck you all night long. How’d you like that?”

“I… I don’t know. I’m kind of virgin when it comes to sex with a guy” – said Harry knowing he was already blushing with embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s ok. I thought so, you know, after the way you reacted at me giving you head. You’ve got such a big cock Harry, it’s such a shame you’re not into guys”

“What if I am. I mean, I don’t know for sure, but I could try and then decide what I like most”.

“What do you mean? Do you want me to fuck you or what?”

“Well, maybe I could give you a blowjob, you know, just to return the favour?”

Zayn looked amused, but Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse, so instead of carrying on this ridiculous conversation, he bent forward to place small kisses along Zayn’s jaw line.

“Harry, this is nice, but have you ever given a blowjob?”

“No, but you can teach me right? Since you’re a master, it shouldn’t be hard” Harry gave Zayn a little smirk, looking pleadingly in his mate’s hazel eyes.

“Yeah, I guess we could do that, but first we have to switch positions, I need something to lean on”

Now when Zayn’s back was touching the wall, Harry’s hands were pressing firmly on Zayn’s hips, his body almost closely attached to the body in front of him. Once again he started to kiss Zayn’s neck trying not to leave marks as he didn’t want Lou to find out about them. This was harder than he’d expect it to be because Zayn was so willing that it made Haz pretty horny and self – control was never his strong point. His hand was already palming Zayn’s dick through the shorts.

“Yeah Haz, just like that. It feels good when you touch me, but I bet you want to taste me as well, don’t you?

Harry was speechless, so he just keep nodding his head. His hands reaching to the waistband of Zayn’s pants. “Take off your shirt” his voice was raspy and deeper than usual.

“Why? You don’t need my chest to suck me off”

“Take it off please, you’ve got such a beautiful body, I want to touch it”

This was the last thing Harry was able to say coherently, after that all he could remember was sweet taste of Zayn’s cock, his smooth skin under Harry’s fingertips, low moans coming from Zayn’s throat as he was licking and sucking hard on hazel-eyed boy’s shaft.

“Oh baby you’re doing great. You’re so fucking – oh shit – good. Yeah, just like that” Harry hummed softly, sending vibrations to Zayn’s dick as he looked up to see Zayn’s eyes shut and his body trembling with pleasure. He tried to imitate Zayn’s moves, so without even the slightest warning he took as much of Zayn’s cock as his mouth was able to handle.

“Fuck Haz, you’re going to make me come with your fucking pretty mouth” Zayn looked down to see how lovely Harry’s lips were wrapped around his penis. He was whining and moaning loud as Harry was flicking his tongue all over his length.

“Shit, Harry, I’m coming” Zayn warned, but Harry got even more eager in doing his job, so after a while he let out a deep moan and came in Hazza’s mouth. While Zayn was trying to pull himself together, Harry was making sure to swallow all of Zayn’s juices and was once again sucking lightly at the tip of his dick.

“Come here baby” said Zayn and pulled Harry up to give him a sloppy and wet kiss. His eyes were misty as he was still riding out his orgasm. His hand slipped under the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants, touching his already throbbing cock. “You did a really, really good job” Zayn’s tongue licking the bite on Hazza’s lower lip as he was whispering those words of praise.

“Uhm… I… I wanted to make you feel good – oh shit”

“Yeah, I know, so don’t worry, I’m feeling great”

Zayn’s hand was slowly moving up and down as if he was teasing Harry, but it didn’t make any difference since Haz was already feeling his orgasm spreading all over his body, his come covering his lower belly as well as Zayn’s hand. Then he heard himself letting out a throaty roar and sank to his knees, feeling exhausted.

Zayn kneeled beside him, cupping Harry’s face in his hands, he kissed him softly.

“Love, you don’t even realize how I want you to stay, but Lou can be back any minute and I don’t want him to be mad with you”

“Yeah, I know I should go, just give me a minute. I feel dizzy.”

“Sure love” Zayn’s cooing voice made Harry calm and relaxed

“So I guess, see you around?” Harry whispered before kissing Zayn back and leaving his room for good.

***

For the second time this day, he needed to take a shower. This time he felt himself blushing and grinning, his eyes full of excitement. His sweatpants were a lost cause, but he couldn’t care less as he was preoccupied with recalling the taste of Zayn’s lips, the touch of his skin and everything was suddenly all about Zayn again. Humming his favourite song he went to his room, wearing nothing but a towel, his wet curls sticking to his forehead preventing him to see anything.

“You’ve got a nice voice Styles” Lou’s voice made Harry jump with fright

“How did you get in?”     

“Always the same questions… You bore me Harold” said Lou casually leaning against a door frame.

“My name’s Harry” responded instinctively Harry

“Don’t be so cocky Styles. If I were you I’d watch my fucking mouth, especially when I’m talking to a guy whose boyfriend I deepthroated in less than half an hour”  

Harry opened his eyes wide as he couldn’t believe Zayn was stupid enough to tell Lou about their afternoon tryst. Unless, Louis hurt Zayn, so he was forced to tell everything… The second option seemed more probable. Lou was watching him carefully and Harry could swear to God, he was a fucking mind-reader as soon as blue-eyed boy decided to speak.

“I thought we made a deal. I thought you’ve understood I don’t share anything with anyone. But no, you were so naïve to actually think that you can go and fuck my boyfriend with your filthy mouth and I wouldn’t know anything about it?”

“Did Zayn tell you because he wanted or because you forced him to do that?” Haz tried his best to remain calm and steady.

“He didn’t need to say anything. I always know when he’s been cheating on me with such dirty little whores like you, who promise him eternal love and then leave him heartbroken. He’s always coming back to me, like a puppy with his tail tucked between its legs. At least I care about him and after I punish him for what he did, we’re getting on really well, we both know the rules.”

“Rules that you’re making and he has to obey or he’ll be punished again right? Harry was getting more and more annoyed at the indifference in Lou’s voice.

“I’m not here Styles to discuss the details of the agreement between me and Zayn. Since I can’t keep you away from my love, I want you to give him what he wants. I let you fuck him, but if you refuse to do this, I’ll make sure he knows it’s all your fault when I’ll be fucking the hell out of him, making him suffer to such an extent, he’ll be begging me to stop and have mercy on him. So do we have a deal Mr. Styles or should I force you to watch the whole spectacle to help you make the right decision?”

Harry heard himself saying “I’ll do it, Lou” and he was already regretting his decision.

Blue-eyed boy came closer, letting his finger draw little circles on Harry’s bare chest “Just as I’ve expected, you’re such a good boy Harry Styles” and to Harry’s surprise he pecked his lips.

“I hate you” Harry whispered against Lou’s lips

“I hate you too. We’ll be waiting for you, so be there at 8pm and please don’t be late, unless you want to hear Zayn screaming for help as I’ll be fucking him senseless”

“You’re disgusting” Haz muttered, but Lou was no longer there to hear his words…


End file.
